1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus or assembly that can be used as a trouser press but is capable of conversion for use as an ironing board.
2. Description of Related Art
Trouser presses in which a pair of trousers can be sandwiched and clamped between a heated pad and a pressure plate are known. Ironing boards on which garments can be ironed are also known. However, this requires two separate pieces of equipment so there is a need for an apparatus that combines both of these functions into a single assembly.
It is also quite difficult to correctly position a pair of trousers in a conventional trouser press so that the creases are straight and in the correct place. It is therefore desirable to have a pressing apparatus that enables a pair of trousers or other garment to be positioned more easily prior to being pressed.